Bittersweet Farewell
by Amako-chan
Summary: OOC - I apologize for this. This is MELLOxNEAR. There is one moment of MELLOxMATT, but it doesn't last long. Sorry for all the MELLOxMATT fans I am disappointing...This is my first time writing for this pairing...


**Bittersweet Farewell**

**( A.N: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC...But, this is my first fanfic for this pairing...Ever lol. Please go easy on me lol. )**

He was dressed in a full white outfit, his short, white hair a mess from lying on his pillow for far too long. Tossing. Turning. But not sleeping. How long had he been trying to sleep? He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, yawning. He was standing in _his_ doorway. What had lead him there? He stared at the golden blonde male, who lie stretched out on his bed, munching on a chocolate bar, while reading a magazine.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned, not looking up.

"I couldn't sleep..."

"...Why is that _my_ concern? I'm not the _sandman_," he replied dryly from his bed.

"..." Saying nothing, he turned around, heading off in the direction of his own room. He wasn't sure what he'd expected from him. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. How did he expect _him_ to be any help?

He climbed back into bed, and lie there, staring at his wall once again. After about an hour, or so, he became restless once more, and got up again. He headed for the golden blonde haired males room. Standing once again in the doorway.

"Are you still awake?" He whispered, standing in the doorway. His light was off. He stood there, for what felt like ten minutes, before stepping into the room. It smelt thickly of the male, and somewhat like chocolate as well.

The male was lying on his back.

"Mello?" He whispered softly, not wanting to wake him, if he really was asleep.

Nothing but the even breathing.

He put one arm on the bed, then one leg, and hauled himself up.

Nothing.

He moved the covers back carefully, slipping himself underneath them, before pulling them back up again. He lied his head and arms down on Mellos chest and stomach. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an even sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm..." Mello slowly opened his eyes. His left hand was on something soft, and warm. There was a gentle pressure on his chest and stomach. And that's when he looked down. His eyes grew. He was staring at a head of white hair.

"NEAR! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FRUIT!" Mello yelled, sitting up, and shoving the smaller male away. This resulted in Near, landing on the floor. He groaned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up, looking to Mello. He couldn't see his expression.

"Get out of here!" Mello yelled, clenching his fists.

Near didn't say anything. He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Mello sat there, waiting for Nears footsteps to disappear down the hallway. His fists slowly opened again, and he sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was far too quiet. Near and Matt sat across from each other, playing a game of chess. Well, Matt was playing his video game, and he'd pause it once in a while to make a move. Such a show-off, always try to show he was so _cool_. They didn't talk. Matt just sat there, smoking, and playing games. Near sat there, twirling his hair with his index finger, while looking for his next move in his chest game. Mello was lying on his stomach, watching them boredly, and trying to help Matt out with his chess game, while munching on a chocolate bar.

"Hey Matt, move this one, here," Mello said, pointing.

"You do it, I've got to kill this guy off," Matt answered, his eyes not leaving his game for even a moment. Mello sighed, and moved the chess piece. Near made the move so suddenly, that he took Mello by surprise. As Mello was moving his hand back from the piece, Near moved his chess piece, and for a moment, their fingers brushed.

"Checkmate," Near stated, sounding rather unamused.

The next sound to be heard was Matts video game, "game over."

"You two are so hopeless..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Mello had wandered into the kitchen to fix themselves a bite to eat.

"He beat me..." Matt was saying, still a bit surprised.

"He beat us both..." Mello corrected him. They were getting dinner. Mello was getting Nears dinner for him, since he hadn't come with the two into the kitchen.

"Did you two have an argument, or is Near just having a bad day?" Matt finally questioned, leaning against the counter, and looking over to Mello.

"That little fruit was in my bed this morning," Mello admitted, looking rather annoyed.

"And this bugs you because...?" Matt trailed his words, wanting Mello to elaborate on the topic. It was interesting to see Mello looking so frustrated.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? I woke up, and he was in my _bed_!"

Matt laughed.

"I fail to see the humour in that," Mello stated, brow furrowed.

The two walked out into the living room, carrying their dinners. Mello set one tray down in front of Near. Once he and Matt had sat down, Matt began eating. Mello and Near, did not. Near took his tray, and carried it back into the kitchen, setting it on the counter, before walking back into the living room, to collect chess pieces.

"Near, aren't you going to eat anything?" Mello questioned him, studying him with a quizzical expression. Near didn't say anything. He simply collected the chess set, and headed for the staircase that lead upstairs. He was going to his room.

Mello sighed when he heard Nears bedroom door close.

"What did you do to him exactly?" Matt questioned, glancing at him.

"I...I yelled at him...I pushed him away..." Mello answered, not meeting Matts gaze,

"I should go talk to him..."

"No, let him be for a while. He's probably not in the mood to deal with you right now..."

Mello looked to Matt, who stood up,

"Come on Mello, lets go for a walk, get out of the house for a bit."

Mello didn't say anything, he just stood up and followed Matt, as they headed out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking down the street. Mellos stomach growled.

"You didn't touch your dinner before we left, did you?"

"..." Mellos reply said it all.

"Mello, lets go get you some chocolate," Matt offered, taking hold of Mellos arm, and leading him towards the corner store.

"I don't have my wallet on me..."

"I have mine," Matt offered.

"I'll pay you back later, alright Matt?"

Matt shook his head,

"Don't bother."

The two entered the corner store, and Matt lead Mello to the chocolate. Mello stared at the variety before him. He picked up two of his favourite kind of chocolate, and then one he knew Near enjoyed. Near didn't really eat many chocolates, but Mello had found one he liked. Matt had wandered over to look at the drinks, Mello went to him when he'd picked out the chocolates.

"Three? Wow, you _are_ hungry," Matt said with a bit of a laugh.

"Two for me, one for Near...I owe him. And, like I said, I'll pay you back later."

"Mind as well grab something to drink. Get Near something too."

Mello studied the drinks along the wall. There were pops, and milkshakes, and juices...There were so many different things to choose from. Mello decided to choose his own drink first, he would choose Nears after. He took a pepsi. Matt was still looking. Mello looked for something for Near. Once he and Matt had made their final choices, they went to the counter. Matt paid for the things seperately. First Mello and Nears purchases, then his own.

The two headed outside, and sat down on a bench in the nearby park. Matt pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He slipped one in between his lips and lit it, returning the pack to his pocket. He took a deep inhalation, before removing it from his mouth and exhaling a cloud of smoke. He returned it to his mouth. Mello had opened his first chocolate bar, leaving the rest in the shopping bag. He snapped off a piece of chocolate.

"So, what did you yell at him?" Matt questioned after the silence had gone on for approximately two minutes. Mello didn't answer. He sat there, gaining back that feeling in his stomach. That sickening feeling. He tried to not let it show, and snapped off another piece of his chocolate bar. A smaller piece this time.

"Well?" Matt questioned again, looking over to him.

"Well, I..."

-----------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

"NEAR! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FRUIT!" Mello yelled, sitting up, and shoving the smaller male away. This resulted in Near, landing on the floor. He groaned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up, looking to Mello. He couldn't see his expression.

"Get out of here!" Mello yelled, clenching his fists.

---------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------

"I pushed him away...And, I told him to get out..."

"You didn't want him there?"

"..."

Matt caught hold of Mellos arm, before Mello could take another snap off his chocolate bar. Mello looked at him, confused.

"Matt...?"

Matt didn't answer.

"Matt, what the hell are you doin-" Mello was taken by surprise, as he was cut off from his sentence. Matt's lips had formed over his. His tongue had easily slid into Mellos mouth. The kiss was bittersweet. Mixing the taste of cigarettes and chocolate together. When they pulled apart, Matt said nothing, he simply returned his cigarette to his lips.

Mello sat there, stunned. He didn't know what to think, or say. His emotions were mixed, and he wanted back in control of them. He wanted to understand this feeling. He felt sick. Not because Matts kiss had been a bad thing...But because Matt kissed him, it was a bad thing. How did that make sense? He wasn't sure, but somehow, his mind had simply provided him that answer.

"I...I'm going home," Mello stated suddenly, grabbing his bag, and standing.

"Mello?"

"I'll pay you back later Matt."

"One for the road?" Matt questioned, standing as well, he was holding out a hand, as if he expected Mello to just step into his arms, and hold him, and kiss him...Matt wanted him to kiss him again. The realization made Mello feel even more sick. Mello outstretched a hand, and dropped the remainders of his chocolate bar into Matts hand,

"I'm going _home_, Matt." With that Mello started walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to the bright sunlight just barely managing to seep in through his eyelashes. He remembered this feeling of comfort, as if it were from some distant dream. He looked down to where his head had rested. He was a little surprised to feel fingers brushing through his hair.

"Hey, you little fruit," a voice teased softly.

"I didn't do it _again_, did I?"

"No...I came to you."

Near smiled, his right hand gripping slightly at Mellos shirt, as they lied there together.


End file.
